A Helping Hand
by MoonfireHikari
Summary: What if Marinette finds out who her real rival in winning Adrien's heart? What if she knows what to do after that? And just think, what if she had a helping hand? This helping hand happens to be Adrien's cousin which could be a great chance for Marinette to find out more about him. Adrienette, with a big help from an OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, folks! So, here's the deal. I am not good at writing stories without an OC. So, I created one that will help Marinette to confess to Adrien. This story will involve my OC finding out who Chat Noir is, and maybe Ladybug too? Not sure yet.  
It will be a tad bit not to your liking, but hey! Who am I to judge. Just read this first chapter and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Marinette got to school on time that day and she was glad. Alya was waiting for her at the entrance. When she got there, her best friend was wearing an uneasy expression. Her pace started to slow down when she caught sight of it. She heard some girls whispering about Adrien. Her ears couldn't help but twitch.

"Hey, girl. I got some weird rumors," Alya said.

Marinette blinked in confusion. "Weird rumors?"

Alya handed her phone and explained, "It's about Adrien. Someone saw him with some girl yesterday and people started talking."

Marinette gasped in disbelief at the photo showed to her. It was an orange haired girl, looking happy and eating ice-cream, with Adrien beside her, looking happy as well. She blinked a few times before glaring daggers at the photo.

"Wh- Who is this?!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know. Nobody knows actually. She suddenly appeared, all friendly with Adrien," Alya explained, shrugging as she did.

Marinette groaned in disappointment. Could it be? Does Adrien have a girlfriend? All this time she thought Chloe and Lila were her only rivals. That day, she suddenly found out that she had a new rival. Adding to her disappointment was the fact that this girl is really close to Adrien. From the photo, it didn't seem like he minded her company.

"Oh, come on, girl!" Alya said, patting her best friend's shoulder, "She can't be Adrien's girlfriend. Chloe would kill her before she could even confess."

Marinette sighed and gave out a small smile. "I guess you're right…" she muttered.

They reached their classroom. Her classmates did not stop talking about the orange haired girl. Even as Adrien stepped into the classroom, they just lowered their voices, stealing glances at him as they kept on talking. Adrien was confused at first until his best friend asked him a question.

"Bro, people are talking about you with your girlfriend!" Nino whispered to him.

"Huh? Girlfriend?" Adrien raised a brow, confused.

Nino nodded, showing him a photo on his phone. Adrien was surprised at the photo of the orange haired girl with him. It was beautifully taken, in his opinion, as if it was taken by a pro. He chuckled to himself.

"Well, that was unexpected," he sighed.

"What do you mean, Bro?" Nino asked, weirded out that his friend started to laugh.

Adrien smiled and returned Nino's phone to him. "You'll see after school."

Marinette caught Adrien's smile after he saw the photo. It made her even more worried. She couldn't pay attention the whole day. She went to the toilet five times and she didn't eat during lunch time. It made her best friend worried even though she could understand why. Soon, the bell rang, signing it was the end of school for the day. Marinette stood at her hiding spot, spying on Adrien and Nino. Alya was beside her, shaking her head at her behavior.

"Girl, you have got to calm down," she sighed.

"B-But this could be Adrien's girlfriend!" Marinette complained.

Adrien's ride had arrived. He gestured towards it. Nino turned to look. The door was pushed open from the inside. A girl wearing a strapless dress with a denim jacket came out. She was an inch or two shorter than Marinette. All eyes were on her as she rushed up to greet Adrien. She wrapped her hands around Adrien. Marinette jaw dropped during the entire scene. She shook her head, bringing her hands to her cheeks and crushing them.

"This can't be happening!" she blurted.

"Adrikins!" they suddenly heard Chloe's voice.

She calmly pushed the orange haired girl away, staring at her. The girl smiled, putting her right index finger at her lower lip. She tilted her head to the side, wondering who this blonde girl in front of her was.

"Hey, Chloe," Adrien stuttered his words.

"Who is she?" Chloe asked, pointing a finger towards the girl.

"Yeah, Bro. Who is she?" Nino asked too.

"Tell me…" Marinette growled at her hiding spot, earning another sigh from Alya.

The girl chuckled and replied, "I'm Adrien's cousin/online friend. The name's Ashley Agreste."

"Cousin…" Marinette heaved a sigh. "That's a relief."

"His cousin? Well, I'm Chloe, Adrien's…" the blonde's words were cut off.

"Friend, right?" Ashley asked Adrien.

The boy nodded, scratching the back of his head. Nino nodded as well. Chloe made an angry face. She stormed off after that. Ashley turned to Nino and introduced herself again. They shook hands. Some of Adrien's classmates saw her too. She started to clear the misunderstanding, saying that she was just visiting him since she had a little time off.

"I live in Malaysia so it was hard to see him," she added.

"Oh…I thought you're his girlfriend," Nino muttered.

"Girlfriend? Please," Ashley muttered, laughing, "Man…this guy only has the hots for…"

Adrien interrupted her words "Ashley, we've kept Nathalie waiting long enough. Let's go."

He pushed her to head to the car. Ashley gave out a smirk. She knew how embarrassed Adrien could get whenever she mentioned his crush. She was the only few people to know. Then again, who doesn't have a crush on LadyBug?

"I can't believe they thought I was your girlfriend!" Ashley laughed.

Nathalie glanced at the girl. She quieted down after that. She looked at Adrien who was looking out through the window.

"So, are you free now?" she asked.

"Not really. I have a photo shoot in an hour," Adrien replied, sighing.

"Oooohhh...can I come? Can I?" Ashley asked in excitement.

"Uhhh..." Adrien muttered, turning to Nathalie, "Can she?"

"Mr. Agreste has assigned her to you after all," the assistant said.

Adrien sighed. He flashed a smile towards his cousin. Ashley is not like him. She has an older brother who likes to pick on her. She is a year younger than Adrien and her brother is two years older than the boy. Before they moved to Malaysia, she was always sticking with Adrien and he would always protect her from her brother. He wondered did his protective side came from her. He patted her head lovingly. They arrived home. Adrien and Ashley got out of the car. They went to the dining room to enjoy some snacks.

"Can I have some time alone after this?" he asked his cousin.

"Sure...I'll just watch the tv then..." Ashley replied, swallowing her cookie.

Adrien smiled. He patted her head again. It was good to have company other than his father's assistant for a change.

"Man, that cousin of yours is clingy..." Plagg complained.

Adrien threw himself onto his bed. "She's like my baby sister..." he replied.

"I wouldn't want her around too much. One of these days, she will barge into your room and find out that you're Chat Noir!" Plagg exclaimed.

"Plagg! Someone could hear you!" Adrien groaned to his kwami.

"Adrien is Chat Noir?" a voice was heard.

Adrien sat up in his bed, widening his eyes towards the girl at his door. Plagg groaned.

"See?" he said, pointing towards Ashley.

Adrien shot an angry look towards his kwami. He turned back to his cousin who was frozen by his door. How will he lie his way out of this?


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. I have to finish this story fast because I don't think it will be a long one. I just want to get it out there.  
Thank you for reading and tell me what you think, kay?**

* * *

Ashley hummed a tune as she sat down on the sofa in Adrien's room. She was pinching Plagg's face, loving how squishy it was. Adrien paced around his room, thinking of how to explain to his cousin.

"So...you're Chat Noir..." she hummed, squishing Plagg who was not really enjoying it.

"Ummm...no?" Adrien replied, scratching his head and chuckling nervously.

Ashley furrowed her brows. She held out Plagg in her hands, asking, "Then, what is this?"

"It's a talking doll. He just like telling lies and stuff... You know?" he stuttered a lie.

The girl shook her head. A knock was heard. She quickly hid Plagg. Adrien opened it to find Nathalie with a tab. He knew that it was almost time for his photo shoot.

"I'll be there..." he sighed.

"I'll wait in the car," she nodded, glanced up at Ashley and left.

Adrien turned to Ashley who was now rubbing Plagg's cheek on hers. She was loving having the kwami around. Adrien smiled at her reaction and chuckled a bit, seeing how much Plagg looked like he would puke.

"Look, I promise I'll explain when the time comes. Right now, we have a photo shoot to go to," he said to her.

"Okay," she cooed like a little kid.

She placed Plagg inside her jacket's pocket, saying that she will hold onto Plagg for now. Adrien sighed, muttering some words as they exited the house. Ashley happily trotted beside him with a broad smile. How she loves teasing her cousin! They got into the car and off they went. That day, Adrien had a photo shoot at Le Grand Paris, inside and outside of the said hotel.

"So, is there anything I can do?" Ashley asked Nathalie.

"Just stay close to Adrien," Nathalie replied in a cold tone.

Ashley puffed her cheeks angrily. She stomped to Adrien's side. The boy smiled at her behaviour. As they entered, Adrien's photographer greeted him and pulled him to the spot where he would have to be posing the whole two hours. Ashley walked around the building, poking her nose everywhere she was allowed to. Her curiosity is that of a cat. She entered the elevator and went to the restaurant. She went up to the windows, amazed at the view.

"This is a really lovely hotel…" she muttered.

As she was eyeing the place, screams suddenly broke through the hotel walls. Ashley rushed into the kitchen which she thought was the source had come from. A man in black suddenly stood there. Two orbs on each side of him were flashing. She blinked a few times at the scene. He smirked when he saw her.

"You'll be a good enough bait to lure Chat Noir and Ladybug," he muttered.

The orbs turned into ropes and they started circling her. She sighed, disappointed at herself for being a victim of an akumatized man. She reached out for Plagg inside her pocket.

"If Adrien really is Chat Noir, then please tell him where to find me," she whispered.

Her grip loosened before she could put the kwami down. Plagg saved himself from meeting the floor. The man took Ashley to the rooftop to prepare for his next move. Plagg rushed to Adrien who was actually busy searching for him.

"What happened?" he asked Plagg.

"A man has been akumatized…and he took that cousin of yours with him," Plagg explained.

Adrien nodded. He transformed into Chat Noir. He sent a quick message to Ladybug before rushing to the rooftop. Ashley was tied and put on the floor while the man hid from view. Chat Noir barged in, catching sight of his cousin. She forced a smile to him. He approached her, starting to untie her.

"You know fully well that this is a trap, right?" Ashley sighed.

"Yeah, but I can't risk losing you," Chat muttered.

"Huh?" the girl was confused.

"I mean, I can't bear seeing how sad Adrien is if he loses you," the hero grinned sheepishly.

An orb crept closer to Chat Noir. It suddenly turned into a rope, aiming to tie Chat up. Ladybug threw her yo-yo towards it. The rope disintegrated.

"Milady, so good of you to come," Chat greeted his partner.

"Ummm…" Ashley grabbed their attention.

The duo looked at her. She pointed towards something. They both turned to look and jumped away on time. The orbs had turned into whips this time.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, give me your miraculouses!" the man shouted.

He aimed his hands towards the pool. The water rose, turning into sharp ice. He aimed it towards the three. Chat Noir picked Ashley up. He and Ladybug jumped away from the attack.

"Where's the akuma…" Ladybug muttered.

"It could be in one of his gloves. He morphed things using his hands…" Ashley said.

"How'd you know that?" Chat asked.

"Well, he morphed those orbs from some kitchen utensils and he morphed a few plants to turn into ropes to tie me up," she explained.

"She could be right. Let's give it a try," Ladybug said.

She used her lucky charm. Chat told Ashley to run into the building and 'find' Adrien. Sighing, she nodded to his orders. She rushed back inside, took the elevator back to the lobby and rushed to the photo shoot venue. She could guess that she would not find anyone there. She took a seat on a chair.

"I knew it…" she whispered to herself.

A few minutes later, Adrien appeared, exiting the elevator. Ashley rushed in to hug him. Adrien patted her head with a smile.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Uh…I was morphed into an orb too," Adrien lied.

"You really think that lie would work on me after what I've been through with Chat Noir?" she replied with an angry look.

Adrien grinned nervously at his cousin. He pulled her behind a wall, safe from people's eyes. He told Plagg to come out. The kwami flew out of his over-shirt. Ashley blinked towards the black creature.

"If it weren't for Plagg, you wouldn't be here right now," Adrien said, sighing.

"I know. Thank you," the girl flashed a sweet smile.

"No one must know about Chat's identity you know," Plagg chimed.

Ashley nodded. "What do I get if I tell on you anyway? You're my cousin and my best friend. I won't tell on you!"

She wrapped her arms around Adrien's arm. Plagg and Adrien heaved a sigh of relief. The blond patted her head again.

"But, you have to treat me," she chirped.

"Okay, what do you want?" Adrien gave in.

"Kid, you really can't say no to your baby sister," Plagg groaned.

Adrien grunted at his kwami's statement. Plagg grinned and hid inside Adrien's over-shirt because he was told to. The photographer decided to reschedule his photo shoot that day due to all of the commotions going on just a few minutes ago. He was glad that he could spend some time with his cousin before their ride arrives.

"So, what do you want this time?" he asked.

"Umm… I want ice-cream…" she hummed.

"Again? People will be taking more pictures of us," Adrien reminded her.

Ashley laughed, stealing glances at her cousin's expression. Adrien groaned, defeated. She happily strolled to the entrance of the hotel waiting for her cousin. Gazing at her happy face, he dragged himself out of the hotel.

"Let's head to the park. I'll text Nathalie to meet us there," Adrien said.

"Okay," she cooed.

It wasn't a long walk. When they reached the park, Ashley rushed to the first ice-cream stand she saw. Adrien walked up to where she was.

"I want vanilla and strawberry!" she squealed.

Adrien nodded to the seller. The seller nodded back, starting to scoop up the flavour Ashley had just mentioned.

"Man, for a fifteen-year-old she sure is spoilt," Plagg whispered.

Adrien turned his back to the two, opening a bit of his over-shirt where Plagg was hiding.

"Plagg, the ice-cream seller might've heard you," he complained in a whisper.

"Adrien, pay up…" Ashley called, pulling at his arm.

"Oh, r-right," he replied, grinning nervously again.

He paid for the ice-cream. They sat on a bench, waiting for their ride back to the mansion. They could feel glares and stares coming their way, but Ashley ignored it. She licked on her ice-cream happily.

"Yo, Adrien!" Alya suddenly greeted them.

"Oh, hey, Alya," Adrien said, locking his stare at Alya's face.

Alya gave out a smile before pulling a very bashful Marinette to her side. Ashley blinked in confusion at the two.

"Mind if we join you?" Alya asked, glancing up at her best friend.

"Not at all," Ashley replied before Adrien could, standing up, "I'm going to buy another ice-cream."

"Already?" Adrien asked.

Ashley looked at Alya and then, turned to look at Marinette. She chuckled to herself. She could see that the blue haired girl has a crush on Adrien. The way she was staring at his face without him noticing it.

"I'll go with her. You two stay here," Alya said, tapping Marinette's shoulder once and leaving with Ashley.

"That was really nice of you, Alya," Ashley said.

"Yeah… Marinette is so not good when it comes to Adrien," Alya sighed.

"I can see that," the orange haired chuckled again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter! I'll be uploading the forth soon enough, I think.**  
 **Enjoy! And tell me what you think of it, kay? Opinions are welcome as well as constructive criticism.**  
 **Like I said, I just want to get it out there.**

* * *

"Adrien!" Ashley called out, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ashley? You're early today," Adrien said, looking at his cousin.

Alya and Marinette came out from the school's entrance. Ashley waved to the two, flashing a smile. Alya grinned and waved back, confusing Marinette.

"Yeah, I thought I could hang out with Alya and Marinette today," Ashley explained to his cousin.

"Since when do you become their friends?" Adrien asked, in doubt.

The orange haired grinned mischievously, replying, "Since yesterday at the park."

Adrien raised a brow towards her behavior. It was weird that she wasn't clinging onto him like always. He shook it off from his mind, shrugging. Nino said that it would be a good opportunity for Ashley to have some more friends. Adrien couldn't angry more. He got to spend time with Nino if Alya and Marinette could keep her company that day.

"We thought of going to the movies. Wanna come?" Ashley asked her cousin.

"Uh, well. I think I'll hang with Nino. I'm free this evening," the blond boy replied.

Ashley shrugged. "Okay. I'll call you when I feel like going home," she replied and then, ran up to the two girls.

"Aww…and I thought we could get Adrien to come," Alya sighed.

"What?" Marinette was confused. "You were planning something?"

"Not really. It was my idea," Ashely explained, smiling, "I promise to fill your time with valuable information."

The blue haired girl turned to look at Ashley who winked and chuckled. Alya placed her hands on the girls' back each. She pushed them to follow her. Ashley introduced herself to Marinette again, saying that she will help her out in confessing her love to Adrien.

"You told her?!" she exclaimed to her best friend.

"Hold you horses, girl. Anyone could tell by the way you're acting around him," Alya said, holding out her right hand as a sign Marinette should calm down.

Nodding to Alya's words, Ashley turned her gaze to Marinette. "She's right, you know. I saw the way you were looking at him yesterday. It's written in your eyes, Marinette."

Marinette panicked, grinding her teeth nervously. Ashley giggled at her reaction. She promised not to tell Adrien about it. Marinette heaved a sigh of relief.

"Adrien is actually my only friend, minus my big brother. I'm a full-time model in my country. I'm homeschooled by my parents, so I have no time to explore the outside world. The only free time I have was three hours before bedtime, which I always use to check my emails from Adrien," the orange haired girl explained.

Alya and Marinette gazed at the girl. They turned to each other and smiled. Alya wrapped one arm around Ashley as Marinette placed a hand on her right shoulder. She turned to look at both of them back and forth.

"We'll be your friend!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Yeah! It is time for you to have more friends than Chloe would ever have," Alya smiled.

The three of them laughed at what she said. They soon reached the movie theater. They bought three tickets to a horror movie and a box of popcorns each.

Meanwhile, Adrien and Nino were hanging around in his room. Plagg was groaning loud enough for only Adrien to hear. He was actually pretty hungry. Adrien didn't get a chance to snatch a cheese for him.

"So, how many days is Ashley staying?" Nino asked.

"A week or so. Today's her fifth day," Adrien replied, sitting beside Nino.

They were ready to play a video game. Plagg groaned and moaned. Adrien started playing, ignoring Plagg's complaints. He had already eaten one block before heading to school with Adrien and another block in his bag during school hour. They played for about 3 hours. They stopped when the blond boy's phone rang. He looked at it to see a text from Nathalie.

"What's up, dude?" Nino asked.

"It's Nathalie. She said father wanted to have dinner with me and Ashley..." Adrien muttered, scheming through his contact lists to find Ashley's number, "I have to call her."

Ashley picked up her phone. "Hello? Adrien?"

"Ashley, where are you? Father wants to have dinner with us today," Adrien said.

"I'm at Marinette's. Can you pick me up in an hour? I still want to hang with her..." Ashley requested.

"Okay. We'll be there at 6. Wait for us in front of her bakery," the cousin replied.

"Thanks, Adrien! You're the best!" Ashley hummed.

"I'm expecting a reward~~" Adrien sang before hanging up.

Ashley put away her phone and entered the bakery. Marinette introduced her parents to her. They remarked her eyes, matching Adrien's. She thanked them with a bow. Tom told Marinette to grab some snacks for Ashley before inviting her upstairs. Marinette did as told. Alya excused herself because her mother had called her to come home. She whispered something to Ashley, waved to Marinette and left.

"Well, let's go upstairs," Marinette said.

"Sorry to be bothering you..." Ashley apologized.

Marinette shook her head and replied, "Not at all."

They got to Marinette's room. She was amazed to see so many photos and posters of her cousin decorating the girl's walls. She chuckled to herself.

"Whoa, you really like him," Ashley remarked.

"I really do," Marinette said without being embarrassed.

Ashley smiled at the girl. She sat on the floor with her. She took a croissant to eat. Marinette waited patiently for her to start talking about Adrien.

"Seeing all these pictures make me think that you know everything about him," Ashley remarked.

"Well...I don't know who he likes? Chloe? Lila? Any other girl? ...You..." Marinette drawled.

Ashley laughed at the last statement, making Marinette blush. "Well, he often describes Chloe as being 'too affectionate' and too full of herself. Lila...he told me once that she is a good liar so he has hard times dealing with her. He doesn't mention any other girl much...but he likes to talk about Ladybug a lot."

Marinette gave out a surprised expression. "Ladybug?"

Ashley nodded. "He told me that he was constantly rescued by her. He even wrote a poem for her...which he threw into the bin, but was answered by someone."

"Whoa..." Marinette whispered out.

The orange haired girl flashed a smile towards Marinette's blushing face. She could guess that this girl in front of her was the one who answered his poem, considering how much she likes him. Ashley took a cupcake and munched on it.

"Hmm...can I ask a favor?" she started.

"What is it?" the blue haired girl blinked at her.

"Can you make a cupcake for me and Adrien. A vanilla cupcake and ummm...camembert cupcake..." Ashley stuttered, blushing.

"Camembert? I guess I can ask Papa to make one of each. I'll go tell him..." Marinette said, taking the stairs.

"Camembert? A cheese? Sounded like something Chat Noir's kwami would eat..." Tikki whispered to her chosen.

"Are you saying that Adrien could really be Chat Noir? I mean Chat is so...and Adrien is so..." Marinette blurted to herself.

Her mother came to view. She turned to her daughter, confused. Marinette flustered, rubbing her head and smiling sheepishly. She told her mom what Ashley had requested. Her mom nodded and went ahead to make some. She went back to her room. Ashley flashed a smile when she saw her.

"Adrien is on his way. He said that Uncle Gabriel wanted to have dinner with us today," she explained.

"Oh...Adrien's coming," Marinette muttered, squishing her flushed cheeks.

The orange haired smiled at her reaction. They got ready to head out and wait for Adrien. When he arrived, he got out of the car looking unhappy. Ashley went to greet him with a hug. He smiled at Marinette. The girl flashed out her nervous grin and waved. The cousins went up to her.

"Here are your cupcakes," she handed them to Ashley.

"Did she give you a hard time?" Adrien asked.

"Oh, no, no! I mean anything for you. I mean! It's nothing compared to you?" Marinette spurted.

Ashley chuckled to herself. Adrien sighed.

"Father canceled at the last minute," he said to his cousin.

"Oh..." Ashley muttered, her lips curved into a frown.

"On the bright side, he did book us a dinner for three at the hotel. I don't know who to ask as the third wheel..." Adrien muttered, looking at his cousin, "Nathalie won't be joining us. Just you and me."

Ashley gave out a mischievous smile, glancing up at Marinette. She grinned to her cousin, confusing him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley hummed as she took her seat at the restaurant. Adrien glanced up at her before turning to the girl in front of him: Marinette. She was staring at the table, somewhat flustered and embarrassed. Ashley grinned, happily looking at them back and forth. She was glad that her uncle had cancelled or else this would not have happened.

"I need to go to the loo," she announced, getting up.

She walked to Adrien's side and whispered something. Marinette stared in confusion. As she was closing her face to Adrien, Plagg took the opportunity to quickly fly into her denim jacket. She flashed a smile to Marinette.

"I won't be long, I promise..." she muttered and made her way towards the toilet.

Turning to Marinette, he said, "I'm really sorry that she dragged you into this..."

Marinette mentally squealed. "O-Oh...it's okay really. She's like a sister to me," she stammered, grinning nervously.

"I hope she didn't ask you to do anything for her or something," Adrien sighed, chuckling to himself, "She can be pretty convincing..."

"Not at all... We just talked about her life..." she drawled, letting out a flustered chuckle. "She's got your eyes..."

Adrien laughed. "She's got my mother's eyes, just like me...and Ladybug."

Marinette smiled when he mentioned the superheroine. She was glad that Ashley told her about it beforehand. She decided to ask him why he admires Ladybug so much. They started talking about her while waiting for Ashley.

Meanwhile, the said girl was in one of the stalls, taking out the camembert cupcake for Plagg. The kwami happily took it, savouring its smell.

"Adrien had never pampered me like this before..." he muttered.

Ashley flashed a smile as she texted to Alya about Marinette and Adrien. She turned back to the kwami after that, watching him gobbling up the cupcake.

"Take it as a thank you...for keeping my beloved cousin company," Ashley said.

"What is with you and that kid?" Plagg asked, sighing.

The orange haired gave out a small smile. "I don't want to talk about it. Anyway, finish up! They must be confused why I'm gone too long."

Plagg swallowed his cupcake with a wide grin. He hid inside Ashley's jacket after that. She started strolling back to the table. Adrien and Marinette smiled when they saw her. The appetizers had been served. They were waiting for Ashley to eat together.

"The menu for tonight is organized by my father... I didn't get to give him my opinion," Adrien explained.

"It's okay..." Marinette muttered, smiling happily, "It's great that I get to eat with you. I mean, with Ashley and you..."

They ate and chatted happily. Ashley listened in as they mostly talked about their school and friends. Marinette was getting used to talking to Adrien and she was glad. She even texted Alya to tell her the good news. When their steaks came, Adrien cut Ashley's into pieces for her. Marinette liked how he treated his cousin. He was very loving even though his cousin could be like Chloe at times: too clingy. He looked like her really loves having her around.

"I'm really sorry. She's always like this around me," Adrien said to her.

"My brother treated me the same way actually," Ashley added, grinning happily.

"Oh, I'm glad. I thought he still likes to pick on you," Marinette replied.

Ashley shook her head. "Not since the incidence..." she whispered to herself.

Plagg heard her. He stared at the girl's face. For a second, she looked really sad and distanced. He suddenly started to worry that she could get akumatized. He knew that he had to discuss this with Adrien. After dinner, Ashley and Adrien sent Marinette home. They got a box of cookies from her parents as a thank you gift. They hesitated to take it but Marinette shoved it into Ashley's hands.

"Thanks for tonight!" she whispered into her ears.

Ashley smiled. "Sure!" she replied.

They went back to the manor after that. They gave the box to Adrien's cook for him to enjoy with the maids. Ashley trotted behind him as they entered his room.

"I need to go on patrol in less than an hour," Adrien said to his cousin.

Ashley was squishing Plagg's cheeks as she listened. The boy shook his head at her behaviour. She told him that she would be waiting for him in his room.

"I can lie for you..." she chirped.

"Stop squishing my face!" Plagg raised his voice, flying away from her grip.

He went to Adrien's side who gave out a smug to him. Plagg groaned at his chosen. Ashley giggled at the two.

"You two really are good friends!" she remarked.

"Yeah, well, without me, he can't transform into Chat Noir to see his Ladybug," Plagg smirked.

Adrien frowned at his kwami. "Plagg, claws out!" he transformed.

Ashley watched as he jumped to the windows. He turned back to her. She went up to him and he patted her head.

"I'll be back by midnight. I still have school tomorrow," he said.

Ashley nodded. "I'll be waiting..." she beamed.

Chat jumped away to go meet his partner. She was waiting for him at the bridge near the Notre-Dame de Paris. She smiled when he jumped to her side. He greeted her like he would always do, a kiss on the back of her right hand.

"Milady..." he spoke.

"Hey, kitty," Ladybug greeted him like usual.

"Sorry, I'm a little late. Someone was keeping me away from my beloved," he teased.

Ladybug chuckled. "That someone is really good at keeping you on the leash then."

"But not as good as you," he winked.

Ladybug smiled before heaving a sigh. She looked up to the sky. Chat could feel the tension in the air. He knew that something was troubling his lady. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She replied with a small smile.

"Chat...we've been doing this job for almost two years now..." she started.

"Yeah, I guess..." Chat replied, blinking in confusion. Where was she getting to? He wondered.

"Then, can I confess something?" she suddenly asked.

"What is it, Milady? You know I'm always ready to listen," Chat asked, scratching his head.

Ladybug turned her back to him. She was hesitating. She didn't want anyone to know but she thought it'd be good to tell someone.

"I think…I think I'm falling for someone," she mumbled.

Chat heard her, though. He bit his lower lip, trying hard not to be taken aback. She turned back to look at him. He gave out an assured grin like always.

"Who's the lucky guy?" he asked, but he was actually dying to know.

"Ummm…I can't really say," Ladybug hesitated again.

"Would you like me to help you out or not, Milady?" Chat forced himself to be happy for her.

"Umm…it's Adrien Agreste!" she blurted.

Chat was surprised to hear the name. For a moment, he was actually glad that Chat Noir and Adrien are the same people. Then again, he can't tell anyone his true identity. How will he help his lady this time around? Not to mention the guy she likes is him all along. Can he still act all flirty around her? He needed his cousin's help on this matter.

"O-Oh, I never thought it'd be him," Chat chuckled nervously.

"Don't tell me you're jealous," Ladybug teased him.

"N-Not at all, Milady," Chat scratched his head, smiling, "I mean, I'm happy for you. I'm sure he likes you too."

"Really? You're not going to warn him to stay away from me, are you?" Ladybug inched her face closer to Chat.

Chat rolled his eyes anxiously. He hoped that she couldn't read his mind. Ladybug laughed at Chat's reaction. She already knew that he has a crush on her. She was happy that he respects her enough not to go overboard with his tricks.

"I don't really think you'd be a great help, but I'll take you up on that…" she said, winking, "Well, let's finish our patrol and go back to our 'hideouts'!"

She jumped onto the roof of a building. Chat followed suit. He looked away sadly, knowing well that Ashley would laugh at what had happened.

* * *

Ashley fell off the sofa, holding out her stomach. She was tearing up from laughing so much. Plagg grinned towards his chosen.

"I can't believe she likes you!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Yeah, very funny," Adrien sighed.

He went to change into his pyjamas in his bathroom. Ashley turned to Plagg who shrugged. She took a deep breath, sitting back on the sofa.

"Say, how long are you staying?" Plagg suddenly asked.

"Until Adrien's birthday, which is in five days," Ashley replied, playing around with Adrien's phone.

"That's nice. We can have a party together," Adrien said from the bathroom.

Ashley nodded. "So, are you planning to tell Ladybug who you are?" she asked.

"No way am I letting you!" Plagg exclaimed angrily.

Ashley's phone suddenly rang. She said goodnight to the two of them before exiting Adrien's room. She answered the call.

"Father?" she said.

At that moment, Adrien lied down in bed, thinking about what Ladybug had said. He didn't realize that she would fall for him, not his alter-ego. He knew how he is every girls' dream much to his dismay. He sighed, trying to get some sleep.

"Kid, we need to talk," Plagg spoke.

"Can it wait tomorrow…? I need my sleep," Adrien muttered, planting his face in his pillow.

"Fine. Good night," the kwami replied, shaking his head.

* * *

 **So LB finally confessed that she is in love with Adrien, but...to Chat Noir? Now I'm off to my next plot.  
Anyway, thank you for reading, as always. Tell me what you think, kay?**


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien stood at the entrance of the school, waiting for his chauffeur. Nino had gone ahead because he knew that Adrien had a photo shoot that day. Marinette waved to him as she passed by him with Alya.

"Girl, you're starting to be comfortable around him," Alya nudged her best friend with her elbow.

"Yeah. Thanks to you and Ashley," Marinette said, squealing happily.

"She texted me about your dinner," her best friend said, smirking, "I want all the details."

Adrien's chauffeur had arrived. Marinette and Alya turned towards it as well, expecting to see a happy Ashley rushing to hug her cousin. Nathalie came out with her serious face like always. Adrien was confused. He went up to her. He glanced up into the limousine but no familiar orange haired was inside.

"Where is she?" Adrien asked.

"She went out this morning and never returned. We decided to pick you up without her," Nathalie explained.

"Ashley's gone?" Marinette muttered, turning to look at Alya.

"We should go look for her," Alya decided, cooing, "It's another good conversation starter."

Marinette ran up to Nathalie and Adrien. She turned to look at Adrien who looked really worried. He was calling his cousin but she didn't pick up.

"Is everything okay?" Alya asked Adrien.

"I can't seem to get through to Ashley," Adrien explained.

"Adrien, you're going to be late," Nathalie interrupted.

"We'll look around on our way back," Marinette said, giving out a small smile to Adrien.

"Thanks," Adrien forced a smile.

He got into the limousine after Nathalie. They were off to his photo shoot venue. The two girls started to walk to Marinette's bakery.

"It's not like we have any leads to find her," Alya remarked.

"But, Paris isn't _that_ big," Marinette insisted.

They walked in from the front door. Sabine, Marinette's mother flashed a smile to them. She told them that Ashley came buy and bought a croissant before walking away.

"Did she say anything?" Marinette asked.

"No, but she looked really sad. It's really different from the Ashley we met yesterday," Sabine explained.

"Sad? It could mean trouble," Marinette mumbled to herself.

"Let's not worry about her. Meet me in front of my house after you've put your school bag in your room. Then. We'll search for her," Alya suggested.

"Yeah, you're right…" Marinette heaved a sigh. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

As that was happening, Adrien had arrived at his photo shoot venue. He excused himself to head to the toilet. He unzipped his schoolbag to reveal a sleeping Plagg. He sighed.

"Plagg, wake up!" he shook his bag.

Plagg yawned, staring at his chosen with his sleepy eyes. "What is it, kid?"

"I need you to find Ashley for me," he said.

"What? No way! I'm not leaving you! Besides, do you think people won't be weirded out seeing a tiny black creature floating about?!" Plagg scolded Adrien.

"Ugh…you're right. I'll try calling her again," Adrien sighed, fishing out for his phone.

His call got to voicemail once again. He sighed, putting away his phone. He decided to go through the photo shoot and then, search for her before dinner. Plagg yawned and went back to sleep. When Adrien got out of the toilet, the building was in chaos. Plagg came out in surprised.

"Kid, look!" he pointed towards a floating figure.

Adrien squinted his eyes, observing what it was. A fiery red hair, a black halter top and a mix of red and orange minis skirt. She was wearing a mask almost similar to his Chat mask. Her eyes matched his. Adrien gasped when she turned to look at him.

"Ashley?" he muttered.

"I'm not Ashley! I am the Dollmaker! And you!" she said, pointing at him, "Are my doll!"

Her locket shone and an orange light beam burst out, charging towards Adrien. The blond boy jumped away on time. Plagg pressured him to transform. He hesitated which made the Dollmaker smirked towards him. Plagg insisted and Adrien soon gave in. Chat tried to hit her with his stick. She called forth all the humans that she had turned into her dolls. Chat looked around. The humans acted like zombies, but they weren't slow. They were listening to every order from her.

"This looks almost like Simonsays' power…" Chat grunted, jumping away and exiting the building.

Dollmaker decided to follow him. She told her zombified humans to pursue him as well. As she passed by more humans, she took them into her control as well.

"Ashley, if something's bothering you, you could always talk to me!" he called out.

"I'm not Ashley!" Dollmaker screamed.

Marinette and Alya saw what was happening. Of course, her best friend would be snooping around to get some clips for her blog. Marinette said that she would keep on looking for Ashley. She rushed behind a tree, hidden from Alya's view.

"Tikki, that is definitely Ashley," Marinette said to her kwami.

"Let's go save Adrien's cousin!" Tikki exclaimed.

Marinette nodded and transformed herself. Chat fell onto the ground, right in front of Dollmaker. She flashed a victory smirk towards him, before raising her right hand.

"You're my doll!" she shouted.

Before the beam hit Chat, Ladybug threw her yo-yo in the way. Dollmaker turned to the source.

"You're ruining everything!" she screamed angrily.

"Ashley, this isn't like you," Ladybug said to her.

"How did she know her name?" Chat muttered, standing up.

He rushed onto the roof, beside his lady. He thanked her for saving his butt.

"I'm not Ashley!" she screamed again, calling forth her minions, "Get them!"

Ladybug and Chat didn't leave the roof, but the humans climbed up the building to get to them. Ladybug was a bit blank because she was aware that the Dollmaker was Ashley. Chat, on the other hand, was even more hesitant. Ashley had been akumatized because of him. If he had paid attention to her, she wouldn't turn this way. He chuckled to himself, mentally praising Hawkmoth for finding such a good victim this time.

"I can't really hurt her," Ladybug sighed.

"Why not?" Chat asked.

"She's Adrien's cousin," the superheroine said.

Chat sighed. "Then, I'll do the job. The akuma must be inside in necklace. Beams are shot from there. Just try and hold her right hand down," he explained.

"What? Why?" Ladybug asked and continued, "But, I still need to use my powers."

She used her lucky charm. What came out was a rope. Chat insisted that it was unnecessary to be using it but they still needed Ladybug's power to put everything back to normal. He grinned towards her before rushing in.

"Chat!" Ladybug called back.

"I'll be fine!" he shouted, jumping up.

"You are so stupid!" Dollmaker shouted, raising up her right hand.

Ladybug quickly threw the rope around the right hand. She pulled it down. Dollmaker glared and growled. Chat wrapped his arms around the girl. She was surprised at first. Then, she broke into a crying mess. Ladybug took the opportunity to snatch her necklace and break it. She de-evilized the akuma and sent the butterfly away. Ashley was still crying even after everything was put back to normal.

"Are you okay?" Chat asked.

"Yes…" she muttered.

"Chat, can you handle her? I'm going to change back soon," Ladybug requested.

Chat turned to her and nodded. "It was always good to see you, Milady."

"Bug out!" she exclaimed, before fleeing.

Ashley looked away from her cousin. Chat extended his right hand to her. She accepted it. He pulled her up to her feet. Then, he kneeled with his back to her. She bit her lower lip, hesitating. She looked away from him.

"You know you like my piggy back ride," he cooed.

"Hmmm…" she sobbed, taking the offer.

Chat stood up and said, "Hold on tight."

He jumped onto a building and then, onto the next. He knew that he couldn't make her feel any better. At the very least, he should send her back to the manor. He could feel her hold around him getting tighter and she was sobbing again. Chat's expression showed that he was sad. They got to his room. He changed back, letting Plagg rest. He gave him a block of cheese to shut him up. He turned to his cousin who took a sit on his sofa. He approached her, handing her the necklace back. She took it.

"Why are you wearing it now?" he asked.

"Father called last night," she started.

Adrien took a seat beside her. She rested her head in his arms as comfort. He caressed her hair.

"He wants me back…" she started crying again.

"Didn't you tell him that you're here?" he asked.

"I did. He told me he'd give me 24 hours to think of an excuse as to why I can stay longer," Ashley said.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Adrien offered.

Ashley shook her head and sighed. "You know how he is. He doesn't like other people doing my work for me…including my beloved cousin. I could say that I'm staying for your birthday, but I bet he'll still say no."

"Just try and explain to him that you missed me and you wanted to spend more time with me," the blond boy gave out some ideas.

The girl forced a smile, wrapping her arms around his torso. She muttered, "I want to stay longer…"

Plagg was staring at the two. What he thought would happen really did happen. He was glad that Adrien didn't end up hurting his cousin. He swallowed the last bite of his cheese. Then, he went up to Ashley and Adrien. He rested himself on Ashley's lap.

"Plagg, you're gonna get the cheese smell on her!" Adrien scolded his kwami.

"Who cares? She loves me," Plagg said proudly.

Ashley giggled at the sight. She picked Plagg up and gave him a peck on the head.

"I need to go and call my father. See you two around," she muttered, waving before exiting Adrien's room.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien and Ashely ate their breakfast quietly. The boy kept on stealing glances towards her. She sighed, pushing away her empty plate.

"Adrien, you're going to be late," Nathalie spoke up, breaking the silence in the air.

"Oh, r-right!" Adrien stammered a reply.

He swallowed his food and stood up. He turned to look at Ashley. The girl gave out a small smile to reassure him that she is fine. Smiling, he nodded to her. He patted her head. Then, he went ahead. Ashley stood up and went to her room. As she took the stairs, she bumped into her uncle. He raised his brows towards her. She blinked in confusion.

"Your father called me," he started.

"Really? What did he say?" Ashley asked, worried.

"He said that you wanted to stay until Adrien's birthday," he replied.

"Did he told you…to persuade me into leaving?" Ashley asked.

The uncle shook his head. "No. _I_ told him that I will put you to good use," he explained what he wanted her to do.

Due to the fact that she is a model in her country, Gabriel decided to ask her to model some of his newest designs. Ashley's eyes sparkled at the thought of modeling her uncle's designs.

"If you're up for it, come to the studio with Adrien once his bodyguard picks him up from school," he said, walking away.

Ashley was so happy. She could not wait to tell her cousin about it.

* * *

"Dude, you should try and ask your dad for another party this year," Nino insisted.

"And risk doing the same mistake twice? You know what happened last year, right?" Adrien replied, shrugging, "Besides, it's still too early anyway."

Nino widened his eyes in disbelief. "Too early! We only have a few days before your birthday!" he exclaimed.

Adrien's chauffeur arrived. Ashley came out to greet her cousin as always. However, that day, Chloe stopped her before she could even hug him. Ashely puffed her cheeks, angry at the blonde girl. She turned to Adrien who apologetically shrugged to her. Ashley crossed her arms, listening to what Chloe was saying.

"Adrikins," she started, wrapping her arms around Adrien's neck, "Would you like me to be your model?"

"Model?" Ashely turned to Nino.

"Yeah, we have a new assignment where we have to design an outfit for Adrien's new partner," Nino explained.

"New partner?" Ashley muttered, surprised.

"No thanks, Chloe," Adrien said, breaking away from her embrace and turning to his cousin, "Father told me that you'll be modeling alongside me while you're here."

Ashley blinked and nodded. "Yes. News flies by so fast here…" she sighed, flashing a smile.

"Then…" Adrien's words were interrupted.

"Ashley, there you are!" Alya called out for the orange haired.

The girl turned to her. Alya and Marinette walked up to Ashley. She waved happily. Adrien gave out a grin to Chloe before proceeding to stand beside his cousin. Nino chuckled when Chloe stormed off angrily yet again. Alya looked at the two boys back and forth. She placed her hands on Ashley's shoulders, forcing her to follow them.

"Walk with us, will you?" Alya said, winking to Nino and Adrien.

"I heard you're A-Adrien's new partner for modeling," Marinette muttered.

"Yeah, it was the only way to convince my father to let me stay here a little longer," Ashley explained.

"Then, can we take your measurement for our assignment?" the blue haired asked, blinking in excitement.

Smiling, the young model nodded. "Sure, anything for my friends. I'll meet you guys at Marinette's?"

"Sure, that'll be great!" Alya said, closing her distance with the girl and whispering, "Bring your cousin with you…"

The orange haired chuckled, nodding to Alya's request. She bid them goodbye, walking back to Adrien who was standing by their ride. She got in after him.

"This assignment of yours, is it a group assignment?" Ashley asked.

"A pair work. I'm working with Nino, of course," Adrien replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"Okay. Do you need my measurement too?" she asked, glancing up towards him.

He gave out a sheepish grin, nodding to her question. She giggled to herself as she thought of an idea to get Adrien to come with her to Marinette's. They arrived at the manor. Nathalie handed Adrien his schedule for the coming weekend. Ashley skidded to his bedroom. She waited for him on his chair, playing with his computer.

"You're not going to find anything there," Plagg interrupted her.

Ashley chuckled, spinning around. "So…let's go to Marinette's this evening."

"Why?" Adrien asked, confused.

"Because she needs my measurement too and since you're a guy, I'm not letting you going about my body to get my measurement," she replied, giggling in the process.

Adrien raised a brow towards his cousin. He asked, "Where are you getting at with this?"

She shrugged and hummed, "Nowhere… Just trying to help my dear cousin out."

The boy was still in doubt, but he gave in because it was his cousin's request. Ashley was delighted. She quickly sent a text to Alya to inform the news. Then, she ran out of the room, going straight to hers to change.

"Don't forget we still have to go to the studio today!" Adrien called back.

"Okay, okay!" Ashley replied.

* * *

Marinette started taking Ashley's measurement while Alya jotted it down. Adrien was munching on a cookie as they did. The blue haired girl was having a hard time focusing because her crush was in her room. It was the second time he stepped into her room. He glanced around for mere seconds, interested in the interior design. It was simple but very homey unlike his which was remarked by Nino as 'being bigger than the stadium.' He caught sight of a poster of him on her wall.

"All done!" Marinette announced, smiling to her model, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Can you make a copy of your measurement for Adrien?" Ashley replied.

"Sure, I'll do it!" Alya butted in before Marinette could reply.

Adrien stood up, his gaze locked on the poster. He walked up to it. Ashley watched as her cousin stared at his own picture. She pulled Marinette and pointed towards the poster.

"Aww, man! I thought I'd hidden all of them!" she complained in a whisper.

"Hey, this is me from a few months ago," he spoke.

"Y-Yeah! I-It was a…a…" Marinette blurted, looking away from him.

Ashley thought of an idea. "It was a gift from me," she said, flashing a smile to the panicked Marinette.

"Really? I didn't know you were a fan of me, Marinette," Adrien smiled.

Marinette's heart skipped a beat when she saw that smile. Just as his phone rang, Alya handed him his cousin's measurement. The phone call was from Nathalie, reminding him where he and Ashley should be at the time. Adrien told her that they were about done.

"Thank you for everything, Marinette," Ashley said.

"I should be thanking you…" she sighed.

The orange haired tapped her shoulder with a grin. "I'm sure he'll understand someday~" she hummed.

They both went downstairs and exited the building from the bakery's entrance. Adrien's bodyguard was already waiting for them. They got into the car and he drove them to the studio without seconds to spare.

"You're late," the photographer said, anger in his tone.

"Sorry, we had a little trouble," Adrien said, shooting a glare towards his cousin.

Ashley grinned apologetically. "It was my fault. I just had to stop by and grab a croissant?" she said and shrugged.

The photographer shook his head. He pointed them towards the room where their outfits were put. Adrien and Ashley went into their respective changing room. Ashley sat down as a makeup artist started playing with her face. Her first job was to pose with Adrien wearing a matching set of clothing. It was to promote clothes made specifically for couples.

"Great…Marinette and Ladybug will surely kill me…" Ashley grunted, looking at herself in the mirror.

A knock on the door was heard. The door was opened to reveal Adrien in his outfit: a gray varsity with "hers" written on it with capital letters. Ashley's red varsity had "his" written on it. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with her ribbon. She had light makeup on, just like Adrien. The only difference was that she had pink lipstick on.

"Gray and red? Not a really good combination," Adrien shrugged.

"Of course, you'd prefer red and black," Ashley teased.

Adrien blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. They went back to the studio. The photo shoot went on for a few minutes. Then, they had to change into more matching outfits. It was tiring but Ashley would do anything to stay with her cousin longer. Once they were done, she was exhausted.

"Let's go grab something to drink," Adrien said.

"Sure. Let me clean my face first," Ashley replied.

"Hey, keep it that way. You look cute with it," Plagg remarked, smirking, "At least you look nothing like Adrien."

"Plagg," his chosen groaned.

Ashley giggled. "Fine, I'll keep it on. Let's go," she muttered.

They started walking to a vending machine. Ashley poked Plagg's cheek as her cousin got them their drinks. He got one for Plagg too.

"You're really getting used to her poking your face," Adrien said to his kwami.

Plagg shrugged. "I'd rather take this than hearing you scold me every day," he commented.

Adrien frowned angrily. Ashley stopped him from getting angry. They started laughing instead


	7. Chapter 7

Ashley and Adrien's bodyguard arrived at the school early that day. The girl decided to look around the place but she only went as far as the court. She didn't want anyone to catch her snooping around. She sat on a bench, looking at her surroundings. All of a sudden, the bell rang. She was not use to it, so didn't understand why. She watched as students started to exit their classrooms. She decided to wait a little longer before exiting the school grounds. As she increased her pace, she bumped into someone and fell onto the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she apologized, seeing how she had caused the papers in the person's hand to scatter.

She started helping him to pick up his papers. Her eyes landed on a sketch of her. She was amazed at how beautifully drawn it was.

"Dude, isn't that your cousin?" Nino pointed to a direction.

Adrien turned to see. "It is her. Hmm...Why is she with Nathan?"

The two made their way up to Nathanael and Ashley. She was still gazing at the sketch.

"Ummm...can I...have it back?" the boy gulped.

Ashley snapped out of her thoughts. She turned to him and stuttered, "S-Sure..."

"Ashley, why are you here?" Adrien asked.

"We came a little bit early so I thought of waiting for you inside," she explained, turning to look at Nathan, "I believe we haven't met."

"Yes, but you've met most of my classmates," the boy muttered, not even looking at her.

"We'll...wait for you outside..." Nino said, pushing a confused Adrien to follow him.

"So...what's your name?" Ashley said, inching her face closer to him.

"Nathanael...p-people call me Nathan," he replied, fixing his papers.

"Was that a drawing of me?" she asked, innocently.

"Y-Yeah. There was a free poster attached to the magazine I bought. It was a poster of you wearing baju kurung," he explained.

"Oh, that," she chuckled, explaining, "I was the only available model that day, so they begged me to wear that."

Nathan blushed and mumbled, "You look nice…"

"Thank you…" Ashley flashed a smile.

Nathan hesitance was cute in her eyes. She exited the building with him only to see her cousin and Nino waiting for her by the limousine. He flipped through his sketches to find a picture of her. He handed it to her. Ashley thanked him. She giggled when he started to run away. She walked up to them.

"He drew me," Ashley said, showing the sketch.

"That's beautiful, but we have to get going. We need to stop by a fabric shop to buy some materials for our assignment," Adrien said, pushing the girl into the car.

"Do you need my opinion on it?" she teased.

"We kind of do. Us boys are not really good at it," Nino replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Okay, but I want ice-cream after this," she said.

Adrien sighed. "Anything you say, mistress," he teased.

Her gaze didn't leave the drawing in her hands. It was the first picture an amateur drew of her. Back at her place, artists and painters beg to have her framed because of her popularity which is one of the reasons why she is locked up inside her house. Adrien gazed at her expression. He smiled, satisfied that she was happy.

* * *

Adrien paced around his room, thinking about Ladybug. His cousin was hanging out with Alya and Marinette. It gave him a little time alone. It was weekend and he had finished most of the things to be done that day. That is, according to his schedule. It was almost time for the hero's night patrol.

"Kid, you are thinking too hard," Plagg remarked, pointing a hand towards him.

"I can't help it, Plagg. I love her..." Adrien sighed.

"Eww...there you go again with the lovey-dovey stuff," the kwami complained.

"Would it help if I tell her who I am?" Adrien asked.

"I told you before, no!" Plagg scolded the boy.

Ashley popped her head by the door. The two turned to her. She smiled, rushing up to Adrien and of course, hugging him like always. Adrien pulled away, forcing a small smile. She blinked. She wondered what he was thinking about.

"So... Have you decided how to explain to Ladybug yet?" she asked.

"I don't know... Maybe if I read out the poem I thought of giving to her..." Adrien muttered, almost defeated.

"Don't do that!" Ashley suddenly exclaimed, shocking the two.

"Why not?" Plagg demanded.

Ashley didn't explain. She changed the topic by talking about what she did the whole day with Marinette and Alya.

"They're almost done with their outfit for the assignment," she added.

"Oh...yeah... It's due next week," Adrien sighed.

"On your birthday, right?" Ashley winked at him.

Smiling, he nodded his head. He patted her head once. She was confused at his actions. He noticed a small paper bag by her side. She grabbed it and handed to Plagg. The kwami took a peek inside. His eyes glowed at the two boxes of camembert. Adrien shook his head towards his behaviour. He spun around happily. After that, he flew off to enjoy his treats.

Turning to his cousin, he commented, "You're spoiling him too much."

Ashley giggled. "What are you? His dad?" she remarked.

Adrien laughed, rubbing her head. "Nope, but I am your beloved cousin."

She wrapped her arms around his torso. Seeing her joyous face, he couldn't help but smile. He was glad that she was back to her usual cheerful self. He and Plagg had been worried that she could be akumatized again. He patted her head again. She excused herself after that.

* * *

"Ladybug? Adrien likes Ladybug?" Tikki repeated her question.

"Yes..." Marinette groaned, burying her face in her pillow. "You heard him telling me how amazing she is at the restaurant, didn't you?"

Tikki smiled. "Yes, I did but Marinette, you're amazing too," she reminded her chosen.

"Amazing at being clumsy and flustered that is," the girl groaned again.

"Look, you've been progressing fine since Ashley came here. You're able to speak to him without flustering too much now..." Tikki stated.

"Why are you telling me this now?" she asked, confused.

"Try and confess to him again. Make something for his birthday, attach a letter to it and ask Ashley to give it to him," the red kwami suggested.

She stood up in bed and exclaimed, "That's a great idea. What should I make...?"

She went to her table and started sketching things on her sketchpad. Tikki stood by her, looking at her. After a few minutes, she had decided on a beret.

"A beret? Why not a simple cap?" Tikki asked.

"That's good too and he'll look su~per cool! Oh! I wanted to make one for Ashley as well...as a parting gift. She's going back the day after Adrien's birthday..." Marinette explained.

She started to work on the details for a cap for Adrien and a beret for Ashley. She worked all night. Tikki had just realized what time it was.

"Marinette, Ladybug is supposed to meet Chat Noir thirty minutes ago!" she exclaimed.

"What?" the girl exclaimed, turning to look at her watch, "Oh no! I'm late!"

She transformed and rushed to meet up with him. That night, they were meeting up at Le Grand Paris rooftop. Chat was getting bored of waiting for her. He even reverted back to his usual self. What he didn't know that Ladybug was almost there. She stopped when she noticed it was Adrien instead of Chat Noir.

"Is that a kwami?" she muttered, squinting her eyes towards Plagg.

"Where could she be, Plagg?" Adrien sighed, looking around from the rooftop.

"She'll be here. Now transform back before she goes all lovey-dovey too. Remember that she likes Adrien," Plagg said to him.

Adrien nodded. He transformed back into Chat Noir, shocking Ladybug. She landed beside him after five minutes so that it would not seem too obvious that she was around.

"I was getting bored of waiting, Milady," Chat said, winking.

Ladybug was staring at him and gawking. Her mind was filled with the fact that Chat Noir is her all time crush. Chat was confused as to why she was spacing out.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"What? Oh, yeah! I'm fine...hehe," she stuttered, scratching her head.

"If you say so," he replied, bowing, "Shall we take a stroll in the night sky?"

Ladybug flashed a smile. She hoped that he couldn't see her blushing face and that he couldn't see through her. She had seen Adrien transforming into Chat Noir. She couldn't tell anyone of course. Can she still act cool around Chat after this? She mentally groaned.

* * *

"I've already booked a ticket for you the next night after Adrien's birthday," Ashley's father said through the phone.

"But, father! Can't I stay a little bit longer?" she begged.

"No! You've abandoned your job for too long already! Designers and magazine producers are asking where you are. You have a lot of interviews to deal with once you get back," the father scolded.

"But!" Ashley tried again.

"No!" he cut her off and continued, "I expect to see you in three days, Ashley! Or I will drag you back here myself!"

He hung up after that. She looked down, biting her lower lip. She dragged herself to Adrien's room to wait for him to return from his patrol. She fell asleep on his sofa.

* * *

 **Yeah, Nathanael has to make an appearance. I love him as well...hehe. So, I make a little NathanXAshley there.  
**

 **Anyway, sorry if the way Ladybug finding out who Chat Noir is a little out of the picture. I did a little "thinking out of the box" since I had no intention in making them forcibly transfrom back in front of each other after beating another akumatized victim.**


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien sighed, waiting for his cousin to get ready. She was still combing her hair in front of his mirror. He wondered why she liked hanging around his room. Her room was almost as big as his as well. She played with her bangs a little bit more.

"Okay! I'm ready!" she announced.

"Finally! I was getting tired of waiting," Plagg muttered.

"Sorry, Plagg," she said, pulling the hem of her jacket.

"Let's get going," Adrien said, excited.

It was Sunday and Ashley had succeeded in convincing her uncle into letting Adrien hang out with her without his bodyguard's company. It was a one-time thing and he knew he would not get another chance at this. They rushed to the subway station. Ashley had other plans for her cousin. She had fixed up a 'coincidence' for Marinette and Adrien. It was her last time to tease them after all. She could sense that her cousin _is_ interested in Marinette but not as much as he is interested in Ladybug. When they got to the station, they caught sight of Alya and Marinette.

"Alya! Marinette!" she called out to them.

The two turned to her. She waved, running up to them. Adrien sighed as he followed her. Marinette blushed when she saw him, mentally squealing. Alya nudged her best friend to keep her composure.

"You're going to the movies too?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah. A new movie had just been released. We want to watch it," Alya said, glancing at her best friend, "Marinette here loves dramas."

Marinette chuckled nervously, but she was getting better at hiding her flushed face.

"Can we join them, Adrien?" Ashley asked.

"You know I can't say no to you…" Adrien gave in.

Ashley cheered, hugging her cousin. Marinette was trying not to think about the fact that Adrien is Chat Noir. She didn't want it to be true. They entered the crowded subway train. Ashley held onto her cousin as they stood.

"I thought it was going to be just you, me and Plagg today," Adrien whispered to Ashley.

"Relax. I'll make sure Plagg gets some popcorn too," Ashley whispered back with a smile.

Adrien sighed. They arrived at the movies. Alya bought the tickets for them while Adrien bought the popcorns and beverages. Ashley whispered something to Alya when they were standing and waiting to enter their theater. Alya shook her head at the girl's idea but it was worth a try.

"Going to the movies with my Adrien…" Marinette squealed to herself.

"Thanks to Ashley that is," Alya whispered to her best friend.

"I'll share my popcorns with Alya. You share yours with Marinette, okay?" Ashley said to her cousin.

"Fine by me, I guess," Adrien shrugged, turning to Marinette, "You're okay with that?"

Marinette chuckled and flashed an awkward grin. Ashley smiled at her reaction. Their movie was about to start. Ashley arranged their seatings: Adrien, Marinette, Alya and herself. She was satisfied that she got to match them up one last time before having to go back.

"Alya, I'm so happy right now," Marinette whispered to her best friend.

"What was that?" Adrien asked her.

"Oh, it's nothing! Hehe…" she blurted, smiling.

They watched their movie in silence. Ashley's phone vibrated a few times. Her father was reminding her to pack her things and double check the flight ticket. She shook her head, trying hard not to get angry. She didn't want to get akumatized again. Once the movie was over, she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"Well, t-thanks for today, Adrien," Marinette stammered.

"Yeah. Even though it's just a coincidence, I had fun," Adrien replied.

He gave out a smile to her. Marinette almost fell to her knees. Alya held her straight before she could make a fool of herself in front of Adrien. They bid farewell, deciding to go home before the two cousins. Ashley didn't come back for a while. Adrien could guess what had happened.

"Kid, I'm a little worried," Plagg spoke up.

"Me too. She was asleep on my sofa last night. She must have something to say to me," the blond boy muttered.

"I really don't get that cousin of yours," the kwami sighed.

Adrien sighed and explained, "She's just a little distant sometimes. She always looks cheerful but she's actually not good at conveying her real feelings. So if something's wrong, I'd have to ask her."

After a few minutes of waiting, screams could suddenly be heard. Adrien looked around. He widened his eyes when he saw the Dollmaker again.

"Hawkmoth is getting smarter with his choice for a victim. Plagg, let's go transform," Adrien said, running to the toilet.

"But, she's your cousin," Plagg stated, following Adrien.

The Dollmaker kept on turning people into her dolls, making them search for Ladybug and Chat Noir. She looked around as well, floating about everywhere.

"So good of you to drop by again, Dollmaker," Chat said, appearing on the roof of the movie theater.

"Chat Noir..." she muttered, giving out a smug.

Chat observed the girl. She was wearing her necklace which meant that the akuma should be in there. He jumped away as a human tried to grab him. He landed right behind the Dollmaker, attempting to snatch away her necklace. She pushed him away on time.

"What's wrong this time, Ashley?" Chat asked, concerned.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I am not Ashley!" the Dollmaker screamed.

"Yes, you are!" Ladybug's voice was heard.

"Milady...?" Chat turned to her.

Ladybug gave out a small smile. She turned back to the Dollmaker.

"I don't think your cousin would let you do this!" she called out.

"Ashley, snap out of it!" Chat shouted.

"Stop calling me Ashley!" she screamed out loud.

Chat nodded to Ladybug. She decided not to use her lucky charm. They thought of convincing her instead. They stepped closer to the girl. She tried to fly away. Ladybug tied her up with her yo-yo. She fell to the ground, almost defeated. She called forth her minions. They were soon surrounded.

"Chat...she's all yours," Ladybug said, fencing off the zombified humans.

"Hmmm?... Okay," Chat replied, somewhat confused.

He knelt beside his cousin, staring into her eyes. She didn't want to return the gaze. Chat held her chin up to look at him. Their eyes met. The Dollmaker tried her best to fight the urge to call out his name.

"C-Chat... Adrien..." she mumbled.

"Please, snap out of it. I don't think Adrien likes this..." he soothed her with his words.

She started to cry again. The akuma broke free from her necklace in an attempt to escape. Ladybug de-evilized it before it was too late. Everything was put back to normal in a short time which was a relief to the two heroes. Ladybug sat down with the girl.

"Father..." she muttered.

"You should talk to Adrien about it. You know he'd listen, right?" Ladybug said to her.

"He will. He is your cousin..." Chat insisted.

"Okay... Thank you, Ladybug, Chat Noir..." Ashley said, wiping her eyes.

"Say...where is Adrien?" Ladybug suddenly asked.

"I-I'm sure he's hiding. He'll show up soon!" Chat muttered nervously. "Say, how did you know she's Adrien's cousin?"

Ladybug panicked. "W-Well, you know…we saved her two times already and this is the third time and all…" she drawled.

Ashley forced a smile. She asked if she could get a picture of them together. They didn't refuse. After that, the superheroine went on her way. Chat looked around to see if there were people watching. Seeing that their surroundings is clear, he reverted back to Adrien. He hugged his cousin as comfort.

"I'm sorry..." she sobbed.

"It's okay. What did uncle do to you this time?" he asked.

Ashley handed Plagg his box of popcorns. The kwami took it happily. They tired to keep it hidden so that no one could see the kwami gobbling up his popcorns.

"Father already booked me a flight ticket back," she started talking.

"When?" he asked.

"Tuesday night..." she sighed, biting her lip. "I want to stay a little longer..."

Adrien held her shoulder and brought her closer to him. They squished Plagg who was between them in the process. Ashley giggled as the kwami complained.

"Just go home and finish your job. Then, when he's satisfied with your progress, come and visit me again," Adrien said.

"I guess you're right... I'm being too selfish..." Ashley forced a smile.

"I mean, who knows, maybe I'll come and visit you next time," he muttered.

Her cousin patted her head as comfort. She smiled and sighed. They called his bodyguard to come pick them up. By the time he got there, Ashley was a little exhausted from being akumatized. She fell asleep in the car.

"Did my father say anything about tomorrow?" Adrien asked.

"He arranged a dinner for you and Ashley," Nathalie replied.

Adrien sighed. He knew too well that his father would never let him have a birthday party.

* * *

 **Well, here you are, chapter 8. Yeah, yeah...it has a recurring Dollmaker.  
The next chapter is anotehr dragging chapter, spoilers much... hehe. But after that will be the chapter where Chat cinfs out who his Lady really is!**

 **Stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Happy birthday, Adrien!" Ashley shouted and hugged his cousin.

"Whoa! Ashley!" he exclaimed, holding onto to her.

It was a failure as they both fell off his bed. She grinned sheepishly at her cousin. He shook his head. It was surprising to see her in his bed early that morning, but he knew why. It was his birthday and coincidently, hers as well. He patted her head.

Plagg yawned and stared at the two. "What's with all the noises this early?" he complained.

"Sorry, Plagg," Ashley said, pocking the kwami who was asleep in Adrien's bed too.

"Happy birthday, Ashley," Adrien said.

"It's your birthday too? So we have a birthday boy and a birthday girl today..." Plagg grinned.

He flew away for a moment only to come back with two slices of camembert with him. He handed each to the two. Adrien refused to take it while his cousin hesitantly took it. Plagg ate the one he wanted to give to Adrien.

"Umm...I think I'll give this to Marinette's parent. They can make another cupcake for you, Plagg," Ashley said.

"Okay!" Plagg said, excited.

The girl nodded. She went to get ready to head to Adrien's school with him. It was the day the students had to submit the outfit for Adrien's model partner, also known as Ashley herself. Adrien made his bed and went to take a bath.

"So she's going back tomorrow?" Plagg asked when he was done.

"Yeah... Her father had already booked her a flight ticket, so she can't say no," Adrien replied.

Plagg sighed. The chosen smiled to his kwami. He got his bag and they were off to eat their breakfast. Nathalie wished the two of them a happy birthday. She told them that the dinner was at Le Grand Paris and Adrien's father had already decided the menu again. Ashley shrugged to her cousin. She didn't mind since she would be spending time with her cousin. Who knows when they would see each other again after all?

"I have to come to school too, right?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah. I mean, you'd have to put on most of the outfits the students design," Adrien replied.

"Good thing it's a pair work..." she smiled, mumbling, "I get to see Nathanael again."

Adrien noticed the faint pink color on his cousin's cheeks. He wondered who she was thinking about. They finished their food and then, off they went to the school. Like that one time, Gabriel didn't make an actual appearance. He communicated via the tablet again. Adrien's classmates displayed their designs proudly: Marinette and Alya, Adrien and Nino, Rose and Juleka, Mylene and Ivan, Kim and Max, Alix and Nathanael, and Chloe and Sabrina. Adrien stood beside Nino. Ashley and Nathalie started off with Marinette and Alya's.

"Our dress comes with a matching headband. Will you wear it too?" Marinette asked.

Ashley nodded. She put it on, one outfit after another. Gabriel would evaluate each one, ordering Nathalie to circle around the girl each time she changed into another outfit.

"Hmmm... Ashley, which one do you think is the best," Gabriel asked her.

"Hmm...Based on the fabric, Marinette's is a little itchy, Adrien's is a little too thick, Alix's is nice and comfy. Umm...Mylene's is too thin that I'm afraid I could tear it any second. Rose's fabric is just nice but too much fragrance is added. Kim's design is too cool for a girl, I guess but it was fun to wear," she explained.

"What about my design?" Chloe asked.

Ashley smiled at her and said, "Obviously it was designed and made by an expert."

"How dare you accused me of cheating!" the blonde girl shouted angrily.

"But can you deny it? I've been wearing designer clothing since I was three. I can tell which is made by an expert and which is made by an amateur," Ashley explained.

Chloe grunted, angry. She crossed her arms and turned to look away. Sabrina was wearing a panicked face. She didn't know what to do. They just stood there in silence.

"Moving on, I think Miss Alix and her partner's design is the best then," Gabriel said, forming a small smile, "She will wear this for her next modeling with my son."

The orange haired girl walked up to Alix and Nathanael. She flashed a smile to the two of them.

"It was the right decision choosing you as my partner, Nathan," Alix said, lightly punching the boy's shoulder.

"Thanks..." he replied, smiling.

"Congratulations, you two!" Ashley exclaimed.

Nathanael faintly blushed as he saw her smile. She turned to him and blinked. Their class teacher, Ms. Bustier said that she would be wrapping up the outfit. The students returned to their classroom.

"Would you like a tour, Miss Agreste?" the Principal offered.

"Hmm...? May I?" she asked, brightening up.

The Principal nodded. He turned to look at the students as they walked up the stairs. He wanted to choose a student to give her a tour.

"Nathanael," he called.

"Yes, Sir?" the boy stopped from advancing upstairs.

"Would you be so kind as to show Miss Agreste around?" he requested.

"But, I h-have classes to attend..." the redhead muttered.

"Umm, I'm okay to look around by myself," Ashley spoke up, smiling guiltily, "I mean, I don't want to bother the students after all..."

She turned to look at him, miming a 'sorry'. Nathan looked away again. He avoided meeting her eyes. It was too embarrassing because he was starting to develop a crush on her. He excused himself and continued his way back to his classroom. The Principal apologized that he couldn't escort her because he had matters to attend to. She shook her head and smile as a sign it was okay.

"But if you need me, feel free to knock on my door," he said before leaving her.

"Man, that was close," Plagg suddenly spoke up.

"Plagg? How long have you been inside my jacket?!" the girl exclaimed.

"The whole morning," he smirked.

Ashley puffed her cheeks angrily at the kwami. He reassured her that he didn't see anything when she was changing into the different outfits. She was in doubt, though.

"So, would you like me to show you around?" Plagg offered.

"I guess...since you've been here as long as Adrien," she shrugged.

They started to stroll around the school. Plagg showed her where the cafeteria was and where Adrien would always have his fencing practice. He showed her the library, the Science lab and some empty classrooms. It was her first time in a school so she didn't know anything. They went to grab a snack from a vending machine after the tour.

"Would you like a candy, Plagg?" she offered.

"No thanks. Do you still have that camembert I gave you?" he replied.

Ashley nodded. She took it out from her pocket. It was put in a small box and wrapped with a tissue to cover the smell. Plagg decided to eat it up that very moment. Ashley went to sit on a bench.

"It's almost lunch time," she said, looking at her phone.

"Hmm? Who's the guy with you in the picture?" Plagg asked, placing his palm on her phone.

Ashley gazed at the background for her phone. It was a picture of a six-year-old and her nine-year-old brother. He has a darker orange hair and deep brown eyes instead of green. He was choking her in the picture and she was crying. In the background, she could faintly make out a figure of a seven-year-old Adrien, rushing up to them.

"My mother took it. It was the day before we had to go back to Malaysia. That's my brother, messing around with me," she explained.

"Oh...so that's your brother. He's way better looking than Adrien," Plagg remarked.

Ashley giggled. The bell rang and students started to exit their classrooms. Plagg hid inside Ashley's jacket. She sat there, waiting for Adrien. Lila suddenly came to view. She stood in front of the girl.

"So, you're Adrien's cousin?" she asked.

"Yeah. Do you need something?" Ashley asked.

"Don't you know who I am?" she abruptly asked again.

Ashley nodded and then, shook her head. Before she could answer, Alya called out for her. The girl smiled and rushed up to them, leaving the angry Lila alone.

"Marinette here has a gift for Adrien," Alya said.

"Really?" she cooed.

"Y-Yeah...could you..." before the girl could finish her sentence, Ashley called out for her cousin.

"Adrien! Over here!" she waved.

Adrien and Nino approached the three girls. Ashley grinned. She pulled a frozen Marinette to face her cousin. Alya pulled Nino away from the two. The orange haired girl walked away as well.

"Umm..." Marinette started.

Noticing the box she was holding, he asked, "Is that...for me?"

The girl stared down at the box before slowly nodding. She handed the gift to him.

"Happy b-birthday, Adrien..." she drawled, grinning awkwardly like always.

"Whoa...thanks, Marinette," Adrien said, holding the box in his hands.

Marinette blushed, averting her gaze from him. Adrien faintly blushed too. It was the first time anyone had ever given him a gift personally to him. Most of his fans, including Chloe, had their present delivered. Ashley trotted back to them.

"I have a gift for you too, Ashley," Marinette said, taking out a thinner box.

Ashley happily took it. "Thanks!" she exclaimed.

"Did you know that today is her birthday too?" Adrien asked.

"It is?" Marinette asked the girl.

She nodded as a reply. Alya and Nino went back to them as well. Ms. Bustier came up to them to deliver the outfit for Ashley. Then, the two cousins said goodbye to their friends.

"Can you wait for me in the car?" she asked Adrien, handing him the paper bag with her outfit in it.

Adrien nodded to her. She rushed up to Alix who was going down the stairs with Nathanael behind her.

"Would you like to come with us to the photo shoot? It's a chance to see your design photographed..." she invited her.

"I'll go if Nathan comes too," Alix said, turning to the said boy.

"W-What?" he stammered.

Nathanael blinked at Ashley's smiling face. She took his hand and Alix's, pulling them to follow her. Adrien didn't argue with her decision. Nathalie made it happen by texting the photographer about the upcoming visitors. Nathanael and Alix got into the car. They sat down with Ashley between them. The red head clawed on his sketching pad as they went on their way.

* * *

 **I think I'll finish this story in two or three more chapters. Plus, I'm thinking of a fanfiction for Nathanael and Ashley.**

 **Would you guys like that? Again, I just thought getting it out there but haven't started anything yet on this.**

 **Anyway, don't forget to tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

The photographer clapped his hands. Adrien and Ashley heaved a sigh. Their makeup artists went ahead to fix their makeup and wipe their sweats. The girl took a glance at her guests who were sitting a few metres behind the photographer, watching them. Nathan has occupied himself in his sketches yet again while Alix watched Ashley and Adrien pose.

"A few more shots and we are done for today," the photographer said.

He told Ashley to push Adrien's cheek with her hand while the boy wrapped his around her waist. They had to look like siblings who never agree with each other. Another pose was of her getting angry while Adrien rested his elbow on her head. After a few more shots, it was over.

"Can you take a picture of me with Alix and Nathanael? They are the designer of this wonderful dress," Ashley requested.

"Okay, but only one. Fix the two up," he ordered the makeup artist.

Nathanael was confused when a few people surrounded him. Alix obliged. It would be her first picture with a model other than Adrien. Then, Alix pushed him to stand beside Ashley. He was standing between the two girls. Ashley flashed a sweet smile to him which made him blush. They stood still. A few shots were taken.

"Thank you!" she said to the photographer.

She went to change into her clothes after that. Adrien came up to the two newbie designers. The red head was still blushing and Alix looked fine.

"I'm sorry. She could be pretty convincing at times..." Adrien apologized.

"It's okay. I had...fun..." Nathan replied, smiling.

"Yeah. I've never been to a photo studio before," Alix interrupted.

Adrien offered to send them home. After that, the two cousins went back to the manor to get ready for their dinner. Adrien took the time to open his present from Marinette. He sat down on the sofa to read a note from her.

"Adrien, I've been meaning to say this..." he started reading.

"Oooohhhh, what's that?" Plagg cooed.

"Get away! I'm trying to read this," he scolded the kwami.

 _"_ _I'm in love with you, Adrien..."_ he widened his eyes at the note.

He was shocked, not because of her confession, but because of the sign at the bottom. It was a circle, divided with a line in the middle and had five dots. Close to it was a small heart. It was Ladybug's signature.

"Marinette's Ladybug?!" he exclaimed.

Leaving Plagg, he rushed out of his room to get to his cousin's room. Ashley opened the door before he could barge in. She was in her bathrobe and had just finished opening her gift too.

"Marinette is Ladybug!" he exclaimed again.

"You just realized that?" she asked, smiling mischievously.

Adrien blinked in confusion. She told him to come inside. It was his turn to sit on her sofa.

"Why did you say that?" he asked.

"Think about it, Adrien. She has the same hair and eyes as Ladybug. She was the one who answered your poem because she thought you wrote it for her," she explained.

"Hah...no wonder she wasn't interested in Chat Noir. She already knows me as Ladybug," he sighed.

"It's still weird why she's telling you, though..." Ashley muttered, thinking hard.

"She wrote that she loves me," Adrien said, staring into spaces

"That's great! You should tell her that you're Chat Noir!" the girl suggested excitedly.

Adrien smiled and furrowed a brow. He didn't really think it was a good idea, but he is in love with Ladybug since the first time he met her. They could finally end up together. He excused himself to take a bath and think about her suggestion. Ashley smiled at herself. A note was attached to her gift as well.

 _"_ _I'm going to tell him – Marinette"_

She went to put on some clothes. She was glad that Marinette had confessed to Adrien.

"They are really made for each other," she hummed.

* * *

Marinette sighed, smiling to herself. She had told Adrien the truth. Tikki was happy for her chosen.

"Thanks for being okay with this, Tikki," Marinette said.

"No, problem! I mean, I've been sensing Plagg since day one but we can't communicate with each other because our chosen didn't know each other's identities," she explained.

"So all this time Adrien actually likes my alter-ego..." the girl muttered.

"It's fair enough that you tell him since you know who he is," Tikki decided.

Marinette nodded. She kissed her kwami's head. She was happy that he found out and hoped that it wasn't too shocking for him.

"I hope he accepts my confession," she prayed.

Tikki smiled broadly at Marinette. The said girl had already texted Alya about the news of her confession. Her best friend called her immediately.

* * *

Ashley sat down at her seat just as her cousin did. They were at the restaurant. She flashed a sweet smile to Adrien. Adrien replied with a smile as well. The appetizers were served. They started to eat.

"I asked father to include Marinette soup in our menu," Adrien said.

"Hmm. A soup named after Marinette must be delicious," she remarked.

"It is. Her uncle is the one who created it. It was originally called Celestial soup," he explained.

"Oh, I see. You're wearing a cap?" she asked, pointing at it.

Adrien smiled and nodded. "Yes. It's a gift from Marinette. What did she get you?"

"A cute beret. I love it!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Adrikins!" they suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Oh no..." the orange haired girl muttered, frowning at their uninvited guest.

"I saw the reservation your father made. It must be for you," she cooed.

She pulled a chair to sit at their table. Adrien shooed her but she didn't budge. The two sighed. Even if they complained, nobody could do anything because she is the Mayor's daughter. They were afraid of losing their careers. Adrien and Ashley ate their food in silence, trying their best to ignore her.

"Where did you get that cap?" she abruptly snatched it for his head.

"It was a gift. Now give it back, Chloe," Adrien said sternly.

"From who? If you want something like this, I could get you dozens of them," she said, playing with the cap.

Ashley stood up. She snatched the cap from her hands, glaring daggers at her. Chloe snorted before walking away angrily.

"I seriously can't believe I used to be her friend..." she mumbled to herself.

"Thanks for doing that," he said, putting the cap on the table side.

They were about done with their food anyway. Once they were done, Adrien took her to the rooftop to enjoy the view. The night breeze was cool and soothing. Adrien noticed her quietness.

He asked, "What's wrong?"

She smiled and shook her, saying, "It's nothing. I'm just sad that I have to leave soon."

"Come and visit again," he said, handing her a small envelope.

She glanced up at him. She took it and opened it on the spot. It was a pair of Eiffel tower earrings. Her eyes sparkled at her gift.

"I'll wear this to every photo shoot and interview!" she exclaimed.

Adrien smiled and nodded. "We should get going. I have to patrol tonight…" he muttered.

"Good luck," she said to him.

* * *

Chat Noir jumped onto the roof of a building he had promised to meet his Lady. He was actually nervous to see her that night but it is their responsibilities after all. He didn't know how to face her. Ladybug arrived. She flashed a smile to him. There was a moment of silence as the two looked away from each other.

"So, you're Marinette?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Yes, I am," she said, pointing a finger at him, "…and you're Adrien."

He was surprised that she knew. "How did you…?" he asked.

She chuckled to herself, explaining, "Do you remember the night I was late for our patrol together? I saw you reverting back to Adrien and transforming to Chat Noir…"

Chat was even more surprised. He didn't know that she found out before him. He kept on blinking at the smiling Ladybug. He unconsciously pulled her into a hug. She froze for mere seconds before hugging him as well, heaving a sigh of relief.

"I never thought that the girl I love all this time is my clumsy classmate," he whispered.

"So, you love me?" she asked, poking his chest playfully.

"Yes, Milady. Of course, I love you as Marinette and Ladybug," he confessed.

They gazed into each other's eyes. Chat inched his face closer to her. Their lips met and they shared a long passionate kiss. They pulled away after a while to catch their breath. They reverted back to their human forms. Tikki greeted Plagg who grinned to her. Adrien could see Marinette's red face. He could sense that his face was as red as hers. They shared a nice long hug.

"I'm going to puke," Plagg groaned.

"Don't say that! They're made for each other," Tikki scolded Plagg who sighed in return.

He asked her, "You're okay with this? They found out each other's identity!"

The red kwami giggled and replied, "Of course! It's not like the whole world found out. Ladybug and Chat Noir are the only ones who knew…"

Plagg groaned. Tikki kept on smiling at the happy couple.

"I love you, Adrien," Marinette whispered.

Adrien covered his face with his right hand, embarrassed. Marinette was happy to see this side of him. She kept on saying that she loves him, making him beg her to stop. He wasn't used to such affection, especially since it was coming from his Lady. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him a peck on the cheek.

* * *

 **Such a weird turn of events, don't you think? I just thought that Alya, Tikki and Ashley had given her enough encouragement now.  
Plus, she did find out about Adrien being Chat Noir. So, it's only fair that he knows as well.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Tell me what you think, as always.**


	11. Chapter 11

Marinette and Alya greeted each other like always that Tuesday. Adrien had arrived and Nino was waiting for him by the entrance. The blond boy's green eyes met his girlfriend's blue ones. They exchanged a smile. Nino stared at the two, a bit surprised. Alya nudged her best friend's elbow. Adrien approached them.

"Marinette," he said.

The girl replied, "Adrien."

He extended his right hand. She took it with ease. They walked to class together, leaving their best friends. All eyes were on the new couple. Chloe and Lila were in disbelief.

"Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! Adrikins is mine!" Chloe groaned.

"My chances with Adrien are gone forever," Lila wailed.

"Since when?" Nino asked Alya.

"Since last night. Come on, let's get to class!" Alya replied, pulling him by his arm.

They rushed to the class. Adrien and Marinette were sitting at their respectful seats as always. Adrien stole some glances towards his girlfriend who replied with a smile. Jealousies can be seen from Chloe's expression. She was angry that Marinette had stolen Adrien from her, or so she thought. Class begin, as usual, that day. When lunch time came, Adrien invited Marinette to have lunch at his house.

"My cousin's leaving tonight..." he sighed.

"Oh, then let's go to your house and have lunch with her," Marinette replied, smiling.

Adrien blushed when he saw the smile on her face. It is a wonder how she can easily make him embarrassed. Ashley got out of the limousine, running up to the couple. She hugged Marinette instead of her cousin. Alya and Nino made an appearance.

"Well, since these two lovebirds want to spend time with you, I guess I can have some time with Alya," Nino winked to Alya.

"Yeah..." Alya muttered, a little annoyed. "Let's go grab lunch somewhere."

She pulled at her boyfriend. Nino said goodbye to the two and Ashley. Ashley waved to Alya and Nino. She turned back to her cousin and his girlfriend.

"I assumed you know...?" the girl asked, getting into the car after Adrien.

"Yes, Adrien told me," Marinette replied.

"You still call him Adrien?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah...nicknames don't really suit me," the boy replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ashley nodded, forming a teasing smirk. "Then, why not you call her 'Milady' or something," she cooed.

Their faces were red in an instant. The girl chuckled. She liked how awkward they were. It was fun to mess with.

"I'm just kidding..." she sighed.

Adrien heard her. "Did your father called again?" he asked, concerned.

Forcing a smile, she nodded and said, "Yeah. He keeps on reminding about my schedule once I'm back."

"Oh..." Marinette muttered.

"Don't worry, though!" she exclaimed. "I'm not gonna let myself get akumatized again. I'm just too happy for you two!"

She hugged both of them. Marinette and Adrien exchanged looks. They both sighed, smiling at the girl. They reached Agreste Manor. Ashley urged Marinette to follow her. She was happy to have a visitor. She brought the girl to Adrien's room. Adrien blushed, thinking about the days when Ladybug came in here a few times. Now, she is his girlfriend. Marinette made herself comfortable on the sofa. Plagg came out of Adrien's bag. He went to hug Ashley.

"I'm gonna miss you!" he bawled.

"Aww...Plagg has a soft spot for Ashley," Tikki cooed.

Ashley rubbed Plagg's head with her index finger. Plagg endured it, frowning. He didn't like people messing around with his face. Tikki went up to Ashley too.

"You did a great job getting those two together," she said.

Ashley nodded to Tikki. They turned to the young couple. Adrien took a seat beside Marinette who was fumbling with her fingers. She was nervous for some reason. She didn't know why. Adrien held her hands in his right one. She turned to him, forming a smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just...now that I know you're Chat Noir, I don't think I can treat you the same way as I did before," she explained.

Adrien placed his forehead on hers, gazing into her eyes. "You can act the way you want. I'll always love you."

Ashley smiled at the two couple. She decided to leave them alone so they could talk. They had a lot to figure out together. She went to the dining room. Lunch was already served, so she had hers alone. Since there was no one around, Plagg and Tikki came by.

"They're kissing again..." the black kwami complained.

"They are so cute!" Tikki cooed.

"Shhh...Someone could hear you two!" Ashley warned.

They sat on the table, watching her eat. She accepted their company. After that, they followed her to her room. She started to pack her things into her bag. There weren't much, but she got to keep the outfit designed by Alix and Nathanael. She smiled at the picture of her drawn by Nathanael. She swore she'd miss them all.

"You know, this has been the best getaway I've ever had. I made new friends, got people falling in love, got to see my cousin, and got a new dress...and..." she muttered.

"And?" Tikki asked.

She sighed and shook her head. She zipped her bag. By the time she was done, Adrien and Marinette had to go back to school again.

* * *

Ashley walked around school with Plagg and Tikki inside her denim jacket. She was sad that she had to leave immediately after dinner time. Her father had called her a few times to remind her of her flight that night. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Tikki asked.

"It's just that...Adrien gets to go to a normal school. It's fun..." she muttered.

"Have you to tried talking to your father?" Plagg asked.

"If you knew Uncle Gabriel, then you can expect how my father is..." she sighed again.

Her father is Gabriel's younger brother. They had the same behaviour and attitude even though Gabriel was like that ever since his wife went missing and Ashley's father was born that way. Reading the worried faces of the two kwamis, she assured them that her mother is very loving, always trying to make her children happy.

"That's great to hear..." Tikki heaved a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, they heard a door being closed and footsteps after. Tikki and Plagg hid inside Ashley's jacket immediately. Ashley turned around to see a familiar redhead who had just exited from the boy's room. He stared and she blinked.

She raised her right hand and said, "Hi ya!"

"School hasn't ended yet," Nathanael said.

"I know. I just thought I'd hang around before going back tonight," Ashley explained.

"I've got to get back to class," he announced, walking away.

"Okay..." she forced a small smile, her cheeks forming a faint pink colour.

She started walking to the library. She didn't know what to do but she hung around until the afternoon class ended. She rushed to the court to wait for her cousin and his girlfriend. They were walking side by side with Alya and Nino following behind them.

"So...I thought we could go to Marinette's and buy you your favourite pastry," Adrien said.

"Can we?" his cousin's eyes sparkled.

"I already texted Papa to make the best blueberry muffin in the world," Marinette added.

"I've already told Nathalie to meet us there," he said.

Ashley wrapped her arms around both of them. Adrien and Marinette looked at each other, smiling at the orange haired girl. Nino and Alya tagged along. They decided to head straight to Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. As they were going out of the school grounds, someone stopped them at the entrance. Alya was the first to notice how nervous the guy was. She winked at Nino and pulled Marinette to walk with her. Nino pushed Adrien to walk away as well, leaving Ashley with Nathan. She smiled at the guy.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Ummm...I overheard you're leaving tonight?" he muttered.

"I am… Why?" she tilted her head.

He took out an A4 size envelope and handed it to her. Once she took it from him, he ran away. She watched his figure disappear out of her sight. She giggled to herself. Alya and Nino popped behind her.

"Ooooo…what is that?" the girl cooed.

"Open it," Nino whispered.

Ashley smiled, shaking her head. "I'll wait until I'm on board the plane. Let's go to Marinette's."

She started walking up to Adrien and Marinette. Alya and Nino looked at each other. The girl shrugged, following the other three to her best friend's bakery. They were greeted by Marinette's parents.

"We heard you're going back to Malaysia tonight. Feel free to come visit again," the mother said.

Ashley smiled and nodded. "I will," she replied.

Tom came out with a box with 4 different cupcakes in it. She happily accepted it. Adrien smiled at his cousin.

"We'd best be going back. There're a few things we need to do before sending her to the airport," he said.

"I'll meet you there," Marinette said to him.

Adrien nodded. Ashley gave Alya and Nino one last hug. She hugged Marinette's parents as well. Then, she followed her cousin out of the bakery. Ashley took out one of the cupcakes and started munching on it as they waited for their chauffeur.

"You sure are a sweet tooth," he remarked.

Ashley grinned. She handed him one. He shook his head, declining the cupcake. Their ride arrived. Nathalie told Adrien that she had tried her best to clear his schedule that day, but apparently, he had a photo shoot that night. The boy sighed. He looked guiltily towards his cousin. The girl forced a smile and nodded.

"It's okay. I'll take a cab," she muttered.

"I'll tell Nino to accompany you," he said.

"If you do that, I can't say goodbye to Tikki…" she whispered.

"Then, I'll ask Marinette to go with you. After dinner, we'll send you to her place. You two can get a cab together," Adrien decided.

Ashley nodded. "That'll be great."

* * *

 **I'm going to end this fanfiction with one last chapter. Then, I'll move to making a Nathashley story xD**

 **Do tell me what you think, 'kay?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! For the last chapter, we go into a little bit of Ashley's own life. Her mother, her father and her brother are successfully named!**

 **Hehe. Enjoy! Leave a review! ;)**

* * *

Ashley and Marinette waited for Adrien at the airport. The girl's flight would be taking off in an hour. Ashley gripped the envelope in her hands tighter. She really hoped that Adrien could come bid her goodbye. She didn't know when she would be able to see him again.

"Thank you for accompanying me..." she said to Marinette.

"Thank you for being our matchmaker," Marinette winked.

Ashley forced a smile. Marinette knew that she was sad that Adrien couldn't clear his schedule for her, but she hid it because he has his own life.

"When are you going to open the envelope?" the blue haired girl changed the topic.

"Once the plane took off... I don't want to have any regrets but..." Ashley drawled, taking out a small envelope from her pocket.

She handed it to Marinette. At the front, Nathanael's name was written. The girl nodded, understanding what Ashley meant.

"I'll ask Adrien to give it to him," she said.

Ashley nodded. Her flight was announced and she had to get going. She hugged Marinette one last time and poked Tikki's cheek. The kwami wished her well. Then, she went on her way. Fifteen minutes after she left, Adrien appeared.

"You're a little too late. I think her flight is about to take off..." she said to her boyfriend.

"Then, it's not too late for Chat Noir," Adrien winked.

Marinette sighed. They decided to say goodbye to Ashley again, as superheroes. They went to find a place to transform. Once they did, they met up on the roof of the airport, searching for Ashley's plane. It was coincident that the said girl's seat was by the window. Chat and Ladybug jumped onto the wing of her plane. Ashley was surprised to see them. Chat waved to her. She smiled.

"Sorry I didn't make it on time," he mimed.

Ashley nodded. "It's okay..." she mimed back.

The plane took off. Chat and Ladybug waved one more time before jumping off. Ashley smiled to herself. On the plane, she started to open the envelope given to her by Nathanael. It was a picture of her wearing the dress Alix and he had designed. It was beautifully colored as well. There was another present inside the envelope, a smaller present. It was a wristlet with a small exclamation mark shaped charm on it. She smiled at the two gifts, praying that he liked her gift to him as well.

* * *

"Welcome back, my dearest daughter," Gilbert Agreste greeted his daughter.

Ashley flashed a small smile. She hugged her brother as he patted her head. He noticed the earrings and the wristlet. He smiled to himself.

"It's great to be back," she sighed.

"Your work starts tomorrow. You can rest for today, but you are forbidden to go out of the mansion, like always," the father said sternly.

Ashley nodded. She turned to her brother and said, "Buy me a snack."

"I will after my photo shoot," he replied with a smile.

Ashley went ahead and got into the car waiting for her. Inside were the driver/bodyguard and her secretary. Her father would be accompanying her brother to the photo shoot, boarding another car.

"You spoil her too much, Dylan," Gilbert sighed.

"She only has us here. Adrien is too far away after all," Dylan replied.

"She will continue being as stubborn as ever at this rate," the father remarked.

"She won't… I know her too well," Dylan was certain.

The father sighed again. Dylan shook his head at his father's behavior. He didn't like it when he thinks too negatively off Ashley.

* * *

Lilliane Agreste waited by the door for her daughter's return. She had been worried ever since the day the girl left for Paris. However, she didn't stop her, considering Adrien is very good at handling her spoilt and stubborn daughter. When she saw the black car coming in through the gates, her smile broadened. She rushed to hug her daughter. Ashley wasn't that surprised when he mother charged at her with a tight hard. It was like Lilliane's trademark at that point. She would always do that whenever either Dylan or Ashley went away for more than 24 hours.

"Hello, mother…" Ashley greeted her.

"Welcome home!" she cooed. "How's Adrien and Gabriel?" she asked.

"They're fine. Adrien gets to go to an ordinary school since last year," the girl explained.

"Come, let's go to the dining room. I've prepared your favorite." Lilliane said.

She gestured Ashley towards the dining room. The girl followed her even though she was tired. She didn't have the heart to disobey her too passionate of a mother.

"Hmm? What's the envelope?" her mother pointed to the envelope in her hands.

"It was a gift, from one of Adrien's classmates," Ashley said, taking out the picture.

"My! That is a beautiful picture of you! We should have it framed and hang it somewhere," he mother exclaimed.

Ashley smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I would love that too," she replied.

Lunch was served. Lilliane ate and listened to her daughter's stories. It was the least she could do. She thinks that she should be the opposite of her husband. Gilbert is too passionate about work, so she shows her passion for love and attention instead. The two actually balance each other out.

Seeing how much Ashley was talking about a certain boy, she asked, "So this Nathanael…is he handsome?"

Ashley faintly blushed, muttering, "It's not the outside of him that I like. He's really the quiet type…"

"Ahhh…the opposite of a loudmouth like you," the mother cooed.

"Mother!" the girl puffed her cheeks.

Lilliane laughed. Ashley was glad that she got to make her mother laugh. After lunch, the girl unpacked her belongings, giving the dirty clothes to the maid and setting the clean ones inside her cupboard. She gazed at the wristlet she was wearing. Her brother came home a few minutes before dinner time. He went straight to her room.

"You do know that father had arranged a dinner for us to celebrate your return, right?" Dylan asked her.

"I know…" she replied, munching on the cookies he had brought back for her.

He shook his head at her behavior. She suddenly got a text from someone. Smiling to herself, she replied the text. She flashed a smile at her confused brother, announcing that she wanted to get dressed for the banquet.

* * *

Chat Noir smiled at his stick which is also a communicator. He was on the Eiffel Tower and beside him was his Lady. She wrapped her arms around his torso.

"How is she?" she asked him.

"She arrived safely. Her father's arranged a banquet to celebrate her return," Chat explained.

He placed a hand to the side of her head, nuzzling her hair. Ladybug sighed, accepting his affection. They were about done with their patrol and was supposed to head home. They decided to spend some time together at the tower first. It was their first patrol as a couple after the confession, after all.

"I love you, Chat…" Ladybug cooed again.

Chat Nori stopped nuzzling and quickly turned his head away. He was blushing again. She liked this new side of Chat Noir. Usually, he would be the one making a move on her. It was her turn to return the 'favor'.

"I hope she visits again…" she changed the subject.

"Yeah, I'm sure Nathan would like that too," Chat sighed.

"Did he like the gift?" she asked.

Chat nodded. "He looked surprised but he didn't throw it away. I'm sure he liked it," Chat replied, smiling to himself.

"I can't wait to see Ashley again," his Lady muttered, sighing and wrapping her arms around him again.

He gave a quick peck on her forehead and replied, "Me too…"

* * *

 **I will do my best to start on a NathanXAshley fanfiction soon. Once I'm doon with school...which is in a week's time.**

 **Adios! xD**


End file.
